Devices have been long known for remote monitoring and diagnosis of bioelectric, biological, neuro-orthopedic and functional parameters, such as heartbeat rate, respiratory rate, body temperature, position and balance in elderly individuals with particular devices, or in users in general to be monitored for a given time.
These physiological and vital parameters and signs may be subject to remote monitoring, i.e. detection and storage by a control unit located next to the patient, and then transmitted via radio, telephone or the Internet to a diagnostics service center, such as Holter devices for ECG recording in active individuals.
The control unit typically has an emergency button which is used to send an alarm signal to a local receiving station (in most cases such receiving station being located in the user's house) and which transmits it to a service center.
This system has a satisfactory operation as long as the user can accomplish his/her tasks by his/herself, and is nearly useless if the patient feels faint or has an accident.
Vital sign detection devices are known, e.g. resembling large watches containing a number of sensors therein, such as a motion sensor (accelerometer) for detecting any fall, an optical cell located at an aperture where the user periodically places his/her finger, if he/she can do it, for heartbeat detection, a finger plethysmograph for measuring oxygen in blood, a pushbutton for emergency calls.
With this system, proper detection and monitoring of parameters entirely relies on the patient. Also in this case, if the user feels faint, the fall alarm might only be useful. Nevertheless, since the device is locally placed on the wrist, i.e. the part of the body that is most exposed to abrupt movements, rotations and bends, this alarm would also be ineffective.
Other prior art remote monitoring devices are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,252, WO03/034890, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,943, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,125, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,203, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,437, WO2010/038176, US2011/087080, WO2009/036329, US2005/096513. The devices disclosed in these prior art documents are designed to be worn for a rather long time and essentially consist of a corset or a chest belt, which is much more comfortable and reliable.
Another commercially available type of such devices consists of garments, such as t-shirts, belts or corsets having sensors integrated in a fabric and associated with an electronic remote control circuit, as disclosed, for instance, in WO2005032447.
Measurements performed with these prior art devices have proven poor reliability. This is because electrodes and sensors typically comprise a conductive yarn, e.g. woven silver threads. Nevertheless, once the garment has been washed a few times, metal fibers separate from the base fabric and uncomfortably contact the skin. Furthermore, especially elderly or ill users are reluctant to wear the garment, which shall be rather close-fitting for easy acquisition of biological data.
One general drawback of prior art detection devices is that they cannot provide a real-time therapeutic action to the patient, at the area of the body upon which they are worn.
A further drawback of these detection devices is their poor portability by users and the difficulty to adapt them to garments. The user is often an active and dynamic person, who works and may travel miles to reach his/her working place, and would find it uncomfortable and inconvenient to use a rigid and complex apparatus.
Furthermore, these devices cannot be easily modified or adapted to particular conditions of use, e.g. with a light garment, or a garment used for leisure time.